chaos_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 8
Members *Adrik *Anton *Dirgun Bloodmoon *Oolong *Thorok Amberbrew The Adventure We begin our session at the Keep's front gate. Adrik is carrying the head of a minotaur, and the party found another adventuring dwarf. They met up with Dirgun Bloodmoon and the party headed to the tavern. Oolong repairs the orphanage and makes a donation, Anton also makes a donation. While in the orphanage, they learned of its history and of the wizard who funded it. He was called Lórien, and lived about 2000 years ago, just about the same time that the original Grimthain is rumored to have walked the land. Ceilidh identifies the armor of grimthain, but can't get through the strange quirk of the armor. It appears that there is a powerful enchantment that needs more time to reveal itself. Then the party visited the temple to make a donation and ask about Nature. The cleric explained that Nature was actually more of a position, than a person, and that the incarnation of Nature had only held the job for about 70 years. Moving out from the temple, the party headed to their favorite store. Adrik sold his armor to Anara, slightly haggling over the price, but eventually agreeing to a deal. Spotting a rainbow, the party went to investigate. It appeared to touch down just a few hundred feet off the path. Finding the end, Dirgun found a pot of gold with 40 gp that was slightly tinged green. Moving out to the Gnoll Lair, the party snuck up on three unsuspecting gnoll guards and quickly dispatched them. Heading silently in, they found another gnoll guard room. Hearing Dwarven swearing, then silence, the party ran in and quickly killed off the five gnolls they found. Bursting out of a berrel full of water came another Dwarven fighter. He introduced himself as Thorok Amberbrew. He met up with the party, and they decided to go kill more gnolls, but before they could, Thorok's nose led him to the adjoining store room. Before they could stop him, he had the door open. Upon opening it, the room flooded with the inviting odor of Dwarven ale. It appears that the gnolls looted a caravan carrying some ale brewed by a student of Thorok's. Thinking his student may have been gnoll food, Thorok searched the pile of wet pink bones he found, but couldn't make heads or tails of them. The tooth marks from the gnolls made the humanoid bones indistinguishable. In the store room, they found a strangely magical greatsword. It tingled, but felt cold to the touch. Thorok picked up what appeared to be a cursed maul. No magical curse, but just some sort of bad luck, as he couldn't seem to hit anything with it. Moving to the southeast, the party encountered the gnoll common room. Gnolls streamed out, followed by an orc and two orogs. The battle was epic. Adrik pulled a masterful play and challenged the gnoll packlord by trying to zap him with his wand of binding numerous times, but failed to get a hold of him. The leader ordered that they all fire on Adrik, taking some heat off the rest of the party. Arrows rained on the armor of Grimthain, nearly all bouncing off, but one hit his neck. A masterful (or lucky) shot that went straight through his jugular vein. Adrik stepped back and healed himself before the injury became lethal though. The gnoll packlord put up a strong fight, but the end was in sight. As he stepped out into the hallway with the orc chieftains, it was a battle to the death. The orcs took the front line, but could not penetrate. Oolong, Thorok and Adrik held their ground. After the melee, Dirgun and the rest slaughtered the gnoll pups. Oolong was the only one to abstain. He will never be able to test his theory of nature vs nurture on these animals. In the gnoll leader's quarters the party found a loose flagstone. Prying it up, they found a stash of loot. Searching the rest of the room, they found a secret door. Peering in, Oolong saw the corpse of a hapless adventurer. His leg broken and armor rotting, but he was wearing a nice pair of boots. These turned out to be magical boots of Elvenkind. Following the tunnel, they found another secret door. Inside appeared to be an empty store room. Anton soon learned that it was not empty, when he walked into a gelatinous cube. The fight ended quickly with the cube splatting. Moving further in, the party found a strange barred door. It almost looked as if the door was meant to keep something in. Ignoring the door, the party ventured further in and found a torture room. The two cultists were quickly dispatched. The party retired to the Gnoll Lair, and nursed their wounds to get ready for their next adventure. XP 1120 XP each Loot *6 pp *48 gp *108 ep *384 sp *289 cp *2 silver arm bands (30 sp each) *5 silver necklaces (20 sp each) *5 gems (5 gp each) *Finely wrought bracelet (200 sp) *Boots of Elvenkind *+1 Greatsword